


La Petite Mort Et La Grande

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Didn't tag relationships because ... well..., Gen, Like holy fuck you guys 'Felix being a dick' doesn't even begin to cover it, RvB Bingo War 2017, Sex Pollen For Chorus, Team: Medic, Temple of Procreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Temple of Procreation"





	La Petite Mort Et La Grande

“Felix, are you sure this is a good idea?” Locus eyed the alien AI projected above them warily.

Felix strolled forward. “Of course it is. Look, they know we’re going to activate the Purge. So they’re going to try and stop us.” He turned back to Locus. “And frankly, I don’t want to have to deal with that bullshit. So why not a little distraction, send them out on a high note?”

Locus could hear the sadistic grin in his partner’s voice. “I’m more worried about us.”

“Pffft.” Felix waved one hand dismissively. “We’ll be fine in here. Isn’t that right?”

The AI lowered his head. “Much like the Purge Temple, those within these walls will be safe from the Procreation Temple’s effects.”

 _“Perfect.”_ The delighted purr in Felix’s voice was almost obscene in itself. Still, Locus said nothing. They were virtually moments from completing their mission after so many years. The two of them would be safe from the Purge Temple. The surviving members of their crew – those they wanted to keep, anyway – had already quietly been reassigned to _Tartarus_ and out of range.

Sadly, they’d had no plausible reason to bring Price planet-side in time.

Locus told himself that the sour, twisting feeling in his stomach was due to how quickly their plans had been shot to pieces recently, and how quickly this one could go badly as well. If the AI was lying and the two mercenaries themselves were affected by either Temple, … Locus wrenched his thoughts away from those scenarios. Felix had made up his mind to activate the devices, and there was little Locus could do to stop him.

 

“Well, that has to be their Pelican,” Felix commented. “I don’t see anyone though. I wonder if they were waiting inside the Temple.”

Locus just grunted something non-committal from the pilot’s seat. There had been a tense few heartbeats when they first set foot outside the Temple of Procreation, while they waited to see if the AI had decided to fuck with them, and Locus even more of a paranoid asshole since.

Still, a few more minutes and this would all be over. Felix could go buy himself his own moon where he could spend the rest of his life drinking stupid coconut-and-pineapple cocktails and fucking whoever caught his fancy that night. Locus could go piss off to do whatever the hell _he_ wanted. And with any luck they’d get the opportunity to arrange an “accident” for Price that Hargrove couldn’t do shit about.

The approached the glowing bridge cautiously. If the one Temple had protected them, it was entirely possible _this_ Temple had protected anyone who–

“Well, I spy with my little eye some Freelancer armor by that pillar, so at least _those_ two are here. Somewhere.”

Locus glanced into the chasm below them. “Down there.”

Felix stepped carefully to the edge of the bridge and peered over. “Huh. She was a natural redhead after all. Or vain as fuck. Doesn’t matter now, I guess.” He kicked a few pieces of armor out of the way, sending one of Wash’s greaves clattering to the ground below.

_“You guys are some real sick fucks, you know that, right?”_

Felix just grinned at the little AI bobbing in front of his helmet. “Funny, seems like that describes a few other people around here.” He stepped through the hologram, ignoring the invective it spewed at him. “If that thing survives the Purge, let’s hand it over to Hargrove. I’m sure he’d love another trophy for his collection.

After all these years of firefights and con games, using an Ancient Alien Artifact to finish the job was almost … anti-climactic. Still, at least they had a nice big map to watch the wave spread across the planet, dousing clusters of light as it passed.

“It looks like they were attempting to seize Crash Site Alpha,” Locus commented.

“Those little shits.” Felix almost approved of the audacity. “I don’t know what they hoped grabbing a prison ship would have accomplished.”

“If they’d pulled it down _here_ , they would have accomplished quite a bit.”

OK, that was a fair point. “Good thing they were distracted then, huh?”

The last of the wave reached the edges of the map and burned out. “It is done,” rumbled the AI.

 _“Finally._ I tell you, I can’t _wait_ to shake the dust of this place from my boots. First thing I’m doing, is renting the most _expensive_ goddamned hotel suite I can find. For a goddamned _month_. I’m soaking in a hot tub until my skin starts to cook. And _then_ I’m going to order every goddamned luxury we couldn’t get on this god-forsaken rock and _gorge_ on them.”

Felix continued to detail his plans, loudly, as they collected the Freelancers’ armor – the AI was nowhere to be found – and stowed it in the Falcon. For once, however, Locus didn’t snipe at him or tell him to shut up. Eh, asshole was probably at loose ends now that the “mission” was complete.

“Hey.” He poked Locus in the shoulder. “Whaddya you say we go find Tucker’s sword for you, before Hargrove tries to claim that, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> Orinigally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159581520426/la-petite-mort-et-la-grande)


End file.
